voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Chikage
Chikage is a selectable ayakashi from Enchanted in the Moonlight. Background Chikage was abandoned by his parents at a very young age and had wandered alone for a long time. He was taken in by a group ayakashi robbers because of his potential. There he met and befriended Magama, who grew up in the same circumstances. As he grew older, he was able to enroll at the Ayakashi Gakuin because of his abilities but he left his friend behind in order to become stronger. He was an excellent student, often getting high grades but was quite anti-social with his classmates; however, Miyabi, Shinra, Kyoga, Yukinojo, and Samon would hang out with him. Eventually he became head of Tengu Clan and would later on adopt Koten, an orphaned tengu, and makes him his apprentice. More coming soon... What You Should Know About Him Chikage - Personality.jpg Chikage - Personality 2.jpg Chikage - Personality 3.jpg Appearance Chikage has bluish-black hair with and blue-grayish eyes. Outfits *'Ayakashi Form:' Chikage's wings appear and are the same color as his hair. He wears a beige kimono and an elaborate haori, a pair of black hakama, and zori. *'Casual Attire:' While at your home or the Mononoke Village, he wears a traditional grey kimono and a dark blue haori ''over it. His wings will appear when he's in the Mononoke village *'Modern Attire:' He wears a long-sleeved, black buttoned-down shirt that's slightly tucked in, white jeans, and black sneakers. ''More coming soon... Personality On the outside, Chikage may seem to be somewhat cold and insulting but inside, he is actually quite sensitive. Before he met you, he valued power and saw love as something meaningless and weak but his views change after he develops feelings for you. He first saw you as the girl with 'special blood' but then fell in love with you for you; when you lost your powers, Chikage refused to break the engagement and helped you find a cure. Chikage is a talented fighter but he's oblivious to love due to his past; when he was at school, he was oblivious to Kikuka's feelings for him despite her competitive nature in getting better grades than him. Also because he's inexperienced with love, he does get jealous of Kyoga whenever he interacts with you for Kyoga is more knowledgeable with women and possible can make you more happy. While confident in his abilities, he also takes precautions than the other clan heads; in the "Love Nest for Two" prologue, he suggested taking you (and whoever you made the agreement with) into seclusion to store up power so that they have a better chance against the onmyoji. Due to his tengu-nature, he has an affinity for shiny objects and dislikes cats. He hates getting wet for if the water gets into his wings, his shoulders ache. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Love Nest for Two Coming Soon... Love Nest for Two Epilogue Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *His name '千影' means "thousand shadows". *He's the only clan head who wasn't born into nobility and had to work his way up. *Out of all the ayakashi, he has the least knowledge of the human customs like cellphones and seeing the drama shows on TV as real life in the human world. *In the season 2 sequel, the MC writes a novel that refers to Star-Crossed Myth. Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Chikage Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Ayakashi Category:GE2015 Category:Voiced